Potters Coven
by KatonKaze
Summary: After getting kicked out by his uncle he runs into trouble in the park which results in him getting bitten by a vampire. coming to the realisation that he isnt safe at the dursleys Dumbledore brings harry to Hogwarts under the care of the staff. while there he gets to interact with the students and professors. VampHarry! Harry/Harem. Pre Hogwarts leading into the school years.


Disclaimer: i own nothing except the plot of this fanfic.

Potters Coven

Chapter 1- Bite night

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!". yelled a man from the bottom of the stairs whose desciption could fit that of a walrus with legs, with his mustache and large belly.

This man was none other than Vernon Dursley, the owner of the house along with his wife Petunia and son Dudley, but they were also the guardians of another boy, as they were unfortunatly, the only family left to take care of him. Too bad they havent done such a good job so far, what with him sleeping in cuboard under the stairs for the past 8 years.

Sure he got let out to attend school, but other than that it was the only time he would be allowed out of the house . Most of his time was spent in his cuboard on his uncles orders of course, the less he was seen the better in his relatives eye's. The exceptions being meal times were he would allowed to join them in the kitchen for something to eat, sometimes having to do the cooking himself for everyone else.

"Im coming Uncle Vernon". replied the timid voice of a scruffy looking small boy at the top of the stairs.

The boy 8 years of age was dressed in baggy t-shirt that was way too big to be his, and the trousers that he was wearing rolled up at the bottom so as to stop him from walking on his own trouser legs, and held up by black leather belt that looked like it had a few extra holes made in it so that it would fasten aroung the skinny waist of the boy. The boy had short messy black hair that stopped just above his eyes which were a deep shade of green which were behind a pair of broken glasses. On his forehead if one were to look past the green eyes and the messy black hair you would be able to see a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

This boy was Harry Potter.

"What took you so long, boy?". asked Uncle Vernon non too kindly staring at the boy decending the last of the stairs.

"Sorry uncle i didnt here you, i was in the bathroom" replied Harry, looking at his uncle he could guess what his uncle wanted with him, judging from the suit that his uncle was wearing his relatives were going out so he had to be put in his cuboard, so that he doesnt destroy the house or mess up the kitchen according to his aunt and uncle, you can guess which said what.

"Nevermind that boy, i have some important guests coming over for dinner tonight, and i dont want you and your freakish behavior messing things up, so i want you out of the house for the night, understand".Barked Uncle Vernon.

Well this was new thought harry while listnening to his uncle tell him that he was being kicked out for the night just so he could impress his guests. Looking out the window he knew he was in for a rough night with fog so thick he could just to say make out the outline of the lampost outside on the otherside of the street.

"Well dont just stand there boy, you have five minutes to get out before i throw you out". ordered Uncle Vernon.

Startled into action Harry dashed straight into his cupboard to grab his coat, and to also put an extra t-shirt on for a bit more warmth. Mentally debating whether to take anything else he was he wasnt expecting the meaty hand that grabbed him by the hood of his coat and dragged him out of the cupboard.

"TIMES UP!, now out you go and dont come back before morning". Growled Vernon as he dragged Harry towards the door.

Harry catching a glimpse of rain on the passage window, decided to try his luck and persuade Uncle Vernon into letting him stay in the house.

"But Uncle Vernon its raining, couldnt i just stay here in my cupboard, i promise ill be quiet and nothing will happen". Begged Harry as the door was opened and he was thrown out onto the front drive narrowly missing the car, but managing to scrape his hands and knees on the pavement.

Unfazed by the fall Harry got up to try and ask again to stay but any further chance of getting back into the house was ended with a resounding SLAM!, as the door was closed in his face by his Uncle.

Giving up on getting back in the house Harry decided on trying to find somewere for him to stay for the night. Walking to the end of Private Drive, a thought occured in his young mind that he would most likely find a place in the park, so turning left he headed to the end of the road to the park.

Reaching the park Harry made his way over to the swings figuring he could pass a bit of time away and take his mind of the sense of being watched which he didnt notice until he entered the park.

Sitting down on the nearest swing he began to slowly rock himself back and forwards, with his arms wrapped around the chains and his hands in his pockets and hood up he was just getting settled when he heard the park gate slowly creak open and then closed, looking over to the gate which was just within sight he couldnt see anything.

But then a loud screeching noise broke the silence in the park bringing Harrys attention to the slide behind him where two people stood, one leaning against the side looking straight at Harry and the other smaller figure was stood at the bottom of the slide brushing some loose dirt from the back of their clothes.

Noticing that Harry was watching them the smaller figure made there way over to the swings with the other person following .

The smaller person turned out to be a girl who by the looks of, was proberly in her late teens given how developed she was in the chest. She had brown hair that came to the middile of her back and her eyes were a dark red., which struck Harry as strange because he had never seen anyone at school with red eyes.

The other person turned out to be a boy with straight black hair that hung down over his ears and was looking at harry with bright vibrant red eyes that seemed to draw him in.

Coming to a stop in front of Harry the girl took a quick look around and then seemed to take a longer look at Harry before finally speaking.

"So, what you doing out here all on your lonesome, in the middle of the night, in an empty park while it is raining?". she asked looking at him.

Harry hesitated, feeling unnerved by the other boy, and the looks he was giving Harry, but he eventually turned his head to look at the girl bright emerald meeting dull crimson and he felt compelled to answer.

"I...uh...dont have any where else to stay until morning, my Uncle kicked me out". Harry told her not quiet sure why he was telling her, but he felt like he could tell her anything and she would listnen. That boy though was starting to scare him, he seemed to be edging his way behind him whilst maintaing that intense weird look in his eyes.

"What would they do that for, you seem like such a nice boy, cute too" she said sitting down on the swing next to Harry.

"I'm nothing but a freak to my relatives, they dont care about me, they wouldnt even miss me if i went away, i hate them!". Harry replied his voice rising near the end.

it was now that the other boy decided to speak.

"So you wouldnt be missed if you went away, huh, interesting". said the boy from behind Harry, making him jump not expecting to find him right behind him, he didnt even know when he got there.

"Well that is just perfect isnt it, Lexi, here we are having a bit of fun and dinner is waiting for us" the boy said to girl Lexi.

" I dont think that is such a good idea you know we arent allowed to feed on young ones, our master wont be happy with you if you break her rules". Lexi warned.

"I wont tell if you dont Lexi, how can we pass up such an easy meal" replied the boy tightening his grip on Harrys shoulder preventing him from standing.

While the two strangers were talking Harry was trying to figure out how he was going to get away from these two psycos, one of which wanted to eat him from what he heard of the conversation that was going on over his head, deciding to make a run for it while they were distracted, he made to stand up only for the boys grip to tighten painfully on his shoulder stopping him from stand.

"Now now were do you think you are running of to huh?". asked the boy placing his other hand on top of Harrys head.

"Im warning you Paul the master will find out if you do this" warned Lexi trying to get the other boy to let go.

"Duly noted!" Paul replied with a sick smile before yanking Harrys head sharply to the left and biting down into Harrys neck.


End file.
